Przemilczenia
by SKSM
Summary: Okres komunizmu. Wizyta Polski wraz z szefem w Moskwie z wiadomych przyczyn. Lekkie PolLit.


Nota odautorska: Obawiam się, że mój Feliks strasznie zmądrzał. Choć może tylko dorósł. Prawda jest taka, że my Polacy w garść się bierzemy dopiero gdy jest już naprawdę źle więc myślę, że Polska też przestaje rżnąć głupa w ważnych sytuacjach. Tu Feliks ma charakter, rodzącej się w latach siedemdziesiątych, opozycji. Taki był potrzebny do tego małego ficka z pogranicza romansu.

W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że "dojrzały" Feliks przypadnie wam do gustu.

* * *

„_Pomnąc, że gdzie są bezmowne cierpienia,  
Są wniebogłosy... bo są - przemilczenia..."_

**Z poematu "Assunta"**

Cyprian Kamil Norwid

Nigdy nie rozumiałem dlaczego moi szefowie zabierali mnie ze sobą do Moskwy. Jakby sami sobie beze mnie rady nie dawali. Ivan chyba chciał mnie już totalnie upokorzyć. Kiedy nasi szefowe o czymś gadali (a raczej jego szefowie mówili moim szefom co mają robić) on normalnie mnie wódką częstował i chciał ze mną gadać jak by nic! Totalnie nienawidziłem tego! Zawsze chciałem mu wykrzyczeć, że go nienawidzę, że się uwolnię, że już nie będzie mi mówił co mam robić i że najgorszy polski jabol jest lepszy do każdej jego wódki! Ale nie mogłem… Wiedziałem, że to by tylko totalnie mnie pogrążyło… Dlatego starając się wyszczerzyć, gryzłem się w język i powtarzałem sobie, że pewnego dnia wszystko się zmienni… Ja coś zmienię. Ja się zmiennie.

I znów będę naprawdę, normalnie wolny…

Powtarzałem tak sobie za każdym razem, gdy tam jechaliśmy. Teraz też. Zawsze jak widziałem ten cały ruski Kreml coś mi się w brzuchu przewracało. Nie chciałem tu być. No, ale generalnie, „pan każe, sługa musi"…

Jeszcze…

Tuż przed wyjściem z naszego samochodu szef szepnął mi do ucha:

- Mamy wiele bardzo ważnych spraw do załatwienia, więc zostaniemy dłużej. Bądź miły dla Pana Ivana a może lepiej na tym wyjdziemy.

Przytaknąłem chodź wątpiłem czy moja życzliwość rzeczywiście cokolwiek znaczy dla Rosji…

Wysiedliśmy. Czekali już na nas Ivan ze swoim szefem i jakimiś innymi fagasami. Grzeczne, uprzejme powitania. Uśmiechy, uściski. Aż normalnie rzygać się chce… Potem jeszcze parę zdjęć do gazet, parę kadrów dla telewizji. Normalnie, po co ta cała szopka!?

A potem nastąpiły te całe rozmowy. Nasi szefowie gadali, gadali i gadali, a Rosja zaprosił mnie na partyjkę szachów. Pewnie wybrał je specjalnie, bo wiedział, że nie miałem z nim najmniejszych szans. Byłem w nie nawet niezły, ale niezły to generalnie za mało na Ivana...

Podczas gry pytał o pierdółki z tym swoim „uśmiechem", ale na szczęśnie nigdy mnie nim za długo nie męczył, bo na mnie normalnie nie działał…

Odpowiadałem wyrazami takimi jak „no", „tak", „nie", „yhmy". Gadanie z Ivanem tak by się na mnie totalnie nie obraził nie wychodziło mi od… no, od zawsze… Przez takie coś przynajmniej nie pogarszałem spraw moich szefów i ludzi.

Zamatował mnie czwarty raz gdy zawołali nas na kolację.

Razem z szefami usiedliśmy przy wielkim stole. Był on o wiele za duży na naszą grupkę. Podali mnóstwo potraw: barszcz, bliny, kawior, strogonowa i inne rosyjskie pyszności. Nawet gdybym chciał cokolwiek zjeść i tak nie dałbym rady. Humor miałem tak zepsuty, że tylko dłubałem w talerzu. Rosja to zauważył.

- Nie smakuje ci Towarzyszu Polsko?

- Nie… tylko tak trochę… nie jestem… głodny...

Ivan uśmiechnął się słysząc to. Teraz już totalnie nic nie zjem.

- Zauważyłem, że w ogóle jesteś dzisiaj taki nie ruchawy, Towarzyszu Polsko.

- No, może…

Uśmiechną się jeszcze szerzej.

Totalnie już po mnie…

- Właśnie dlatego zaprosiłem kilka osób do towarzystwa. Mam nadzieję, że to poprawi ci humor.

- Yhmy. – przytaknąłem.

Machnął ręką na jednego z żołnierz, a tamten otworzył drzwi przy których stał.

Pierwsza weszła przez nie Ukraina. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Za nią była Białoruś. Nawet nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi – od razu zaczęła się gapić na Rosję. Potem zobaczyłem Estonię, też się do mnie uśmiechnął. Za jego plecami szedł Łotwa i jak zwykle się trząsł. A na samym końcu był…

Licia…

Zajęli miejsca przy naszym stole, ale nawet nie patrzyłem gdzie siadają. Widziałem tylko, że Licia usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Od tamtej chwili nie pamiętam co się działo wokół mnie. Może tamci coś gadali i może ja im odpowiadałem, ale widziałem tylko Licie a on uparcie nie chciał na mnie spojrzeć.

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, ale w końcu podniósł głowę.

Nic się nie zmienił. No, może tylko jego oczy inaczej patrzyły. Z większym smutkiem. Chyba nawet wiedziałem dlaczego.

Chciałem się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale nie potrafiłem. Zbyt wiele się stało i nie potrafiłem się już uśmiechać jak kiedyś. Nawet dla Lici. Pewnie dlatego wyszedł mi jakiś krzywy grymas. A ten tylko na mnie patrzył…

Było tyle rzeczy o których chciałem z nim porozmawiać. I chyba były też rzeczy o których powinienem z nim porozmawiać, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić w obecności Rosji. Więc milczałem, choć chciałem krzyczeć. Nim się obejrzałem kolacja się skończyła i wszyscy zaczęli wstawać od stołu. Licia znów bez słowa opuścił głowę i bez słowa też wstał. Patrzyłem na niego dopóki nie wyszedł, a potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że zostałem sam.

***

Coś mnie obudziło. Jakiś brzdęk. Pomyślałem, że coś mi się przyśniło, więc jęknąłem i obróciłem się na drugi bok. Ale kiedy dotarło do mnie, że ten brzdęk to był dźwięk otwieranej klamki, zamarłem. Otworzyłem jedno oko. Do mojego pokoju ktoś się wyślizgnął. Nie udało mi się zobaczyć kto to, bo i w pokoju i na korytarzu było ciemno.

Przyszło mi do głowy, że to może być Rosja… Zacisnąłem pięści na pościeli. Jeżeli to on to na pewno chce mnie zabić… Albo gorzej…

Ten ktoś zatrzymał się przy moim łóżku i chyba na mnie patrzył. Potem powoli wszedł na łóżko. Wydał się za lekki na Rosję.

- Kt... – zacząłem, ale ręka tamtego zaryła usta.

- Nie tak głośno, bo wartownicy usłyszą! – odszepną mi szybko.

I wtedy go poznałem.

Licia położył się obok mnie i zabrał swoją dłoń.

- Co ty tu robisz? – spytałem szeptem.

- Chciałem pogadać…

- Och…

I tak sobie milczeliśmy.

Chyba obaj nie wiedzieliśmy od czego zacząć.

- Na długo przyszedłeś?

- Będę musiał iść przed świtem by Pan Rosja nie odkrył, że się z tobą spotkałem bez jego wiedzy.

- Acha… A…Eeee… No, tego… Jak ci się mieszka u Rosji?

Zaśmiał się cicho. Ale to nie był szczery śmiech.

- A jak ci się wydaje?

No tak… To było totalnie najgłupsze pytanie jakie mogłem zadać…

- Czy on cię…skrzywdził?

Nie byłem pewny czy chciałem znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

- Nie mówmy o tym… Proszę… – wyszeptał Licia i obrócił się tuląc się do mnie – Nie przyszedłem tu by o tym rozmawiać.

Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Licia nigdy się do mnie nie tulił. Nawet kiedyś. Chyba tylko odruchowo objąłem go ręką.

- Eeee… To o czym chcesz gadać? – spytałem niepewnie.

- Nie wiem…

Milczeliśmy aż w końcu on zapytał.

- A jak tobie się wiedzie?

- Szef mi się znowu zmienił. No… trochę temu, ale może nie słyszałeś.

- I jaki jest?

- Generalnie fajny. Totalnie inny od poprzedniego. Jest optymistą. Cały czas mówi, co nam się udało. No i nie wiem skąd bierze tyle kasy…

- Yhmy. To dobrze.

I znowu było cicho.

- Wiesz co, Liciu… Nienawidzę Rosji. Za to co nam zrobił. Co zrobił nam wszystkim.

Nie odpowiedział.

- Kiedyś się od niego uwolnię. Nie, uwolnię nas wszystkich!

- Nawet tak nie mów! Wiesz jak kończą ci, którzy sprzeciwiają się Panu Rosji? Pamiętasz co zrobił Węgrom? Pamiętasz, co się stało w Czechosłowacji?

Zadrżałem. Aż za dobrze pamiętałem, jak Rosja wysłał mnie do Czech…

- Nie rób niczego głupiego. – poprosił Licia.

- Więc co? Mam siedzieć cicho i się nie sprzeciwiać?

Znów nie odpowiedział.

- Nienawidzę go. Totalnie! Za to, że nas więzi. Za to, co zrobił Węgrom, Czechom, Słowacji a nawet tym szwabom. Za to, co zrobił wam, co zrobił tobie…

A kiedy on ciągle milczał, znów powiedziałem.

- Wiesz, Liciu, chcę żebyśmy byli wolni… Wszyscy… I to totalnie… Kiedyś parę razy totalnie skopaliśmy Rosję. Mówię Ci! Teraz też to nam się uda! Może nie dziś… I może nie jutro… ale kiedyś…

- Masz rację…

Spojrzałem na niego:

- Kiedyś na pewno nam się uda…

Wydawało mi się, że się uśmiechną, ale było tak ciemno nie widziałem dokładnie.

I znowu milczeliśmy.

- Tęskniłem za tobą. – Licia wyszeptał w końcu i to tak cicho, że ledwo go usłyszałem.

I nagle totalnie zrozumiałem jak brakowało mi Lici. Jak za nim tęskniłem przez te wszystkie lata… I chyba też to, że nie zawsze byłem wobec niego totalnie fair.

- No… ja też tęskniłem… I wiesz Liciu… Długo nad tym myślałem… I wiesz, wydaję mi się, że totalnie najlepiej mi było, gdy byłem z tobą… wtedy… kiedyś…

Licia uniósł głowę by na mnie spojrzeć. Może płakał, bo głos mu się łamał gdy mówił:

- Ile ci zajęło dojście do tego?

- Eeee… – liczyłem… sto dwadzieścia trzy plus dwadzieścia plus… – Coś koło stu siedemdziesięciu lat? – spytałem bo nie byłem pewny.

Licia słysząc to tylko zaśmiał się cichutko. Ale tym razem naprawdę. Nie wiedziałem co go tak rozśmieszyło, ale znów spróbowałem się uśmiechnąć… i chyba tym razem trochę mi się udało.

- Nie martw się Liciu. Wyciągnę nas wszystkich z tego. Na pewno.

Licia tylko znów się położył i mocniej we mnie wtulił.

- Wiem…


End file.
